


Mabel's Ghost

by pinkshadow147



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Metaphorical Stake to the heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10143509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkshadow147/pseuds/pinkshadow147
Summary: Mabel doesn't make it through Weirdmegeddon. Stake. To my. HEART -Edit: I accidently left a self note in the draft before I posted. Just deleted it. Still feel like an idiot.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waldorkler](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=waldorkler).



Dipper's head hung low. Ford stepped across the porch and sat down next to his nephew. Dipper glanced over. 

"How ... how is he?" 

Ford interlaced his fingers between his knees and stared off into the forest. 

"We had to erase his mind to defeat Bill. It's all gone. Stan has no idea, but - he did it. He saved the world ... ," 

Dipper squeezed his eyes shut and leaned into his knees. Ford looked over at him. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry we weren't quick enough. Dipper I'm so, so sorry - ," 

His nephew broke into sobs. Ford's eyes widened. He reached out a hand, and hesitantly patted his back. Dipper leaned toward his Grunkle, and Ford pulled him close. 

"I'm so sorry Dipper." Ford hugged his nephew tight as Dipper cried into his arms. He shook his head. "If we'd just been a moment sooner ... ," 

***

"YOU." Bill snapped his fingers. 

Before anyone could do anything else, a fire burst from Bill's other hand, and soared into the air. Three of the Pines shouted as the brilliant blaze of a shooting star lit up the sky.

For a moment it seemed like the universe went silent as the image of a rainbow trailed from the fiery comet. 

It was interrupted by the impossible sound of Cipher's cackling laughter. 

***

Dipper hugged his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks. A hand found his way across his shoulder, and he looked up to see Ford's somber face staring down at him. 

"A nightmare?" 

Dipper bit his lip, then flung his arms around his Grunkle's neck. 

"I just want her back!  _It's not fair_." 

Ford rubbed his nephew's back. 

"I know Dipper. I know." 

***

He woke up to a knock on the door. 

"Stanley?" 

Putting a hand to his head, he blinked open his eyes. 

_Who? - Oh yeah. Me._

He turned onto his side and got up. 

"What is it?" 

The door opened and the man came in. He stood in the doorway, a eyes moving down in an awkward attempt to avoid - Stanley's. 

His name was Stanley. 

"How are you feeling?" 

Stanley grimaced as he became aware of his body. 

"Sore. Everywhere. But I get the feeling this is normal - right?"

"I ... I wouldn't know ... ," the man's face dropped into a deep frown. "Possibly - um. Breakfast. Are you feeling hungry?"

Thinking of food sent his stomach off. He put a hand to his gut. 

"Starving." 

The man gave a quick nodded then retreated out of the room.

 "Good, follow me." 

Stanley came after him, and they found themselves in a kitchen. The man gestured to a chair, then put something in front of him when he sat down. Stanley dug in. Looking over he noticed a boy picking at his food. 

"Hey kiddo. Why the long face?" 

The boy looked up at him then back down, choosing to stay silent. The man glanced over his shoulder. 

"Dipper. You should eat." 

The boy - Dipper? - Put down his fork with a scowl and pushed his plate away. 

"I'm not hungry." 

The man turned. 

"Please?" He gave the boy a beseeching look. 

Dipper got up and left the table. The man stepped forward. 

"Dipper - ," He stopped as the kid left the room. He let out a sigh and turned back around, only to be faced by Stanley's questioning look. His gaze dropped and he went back to cleaning up the kitchen. 

When Stanley finished, the man took his dishes and washed those up too. Stanley wondered why there wasn't a third set of plates to clean. 

***

For a small while that morning, both Dipper and the man went to do their own things. Somewhere round the house. Stanley was left with wondering what to do. Frankly he was kinda bored. And getting depressed with the whole overall atmosphere in the house. He even felt a small chill. He went to find a blanket. 

Digging through the living room, he stopped when a small girl showed up. Stanley straightened. He looked around, but no one else was there. He gave the girl a small greeting smile and waved. 

"Uh ... hey there. Kiddo. What's your name?"

"Grunkle Stan?"

***

"Stanley?" Ford ducked into rooms, looking for his brother. "Stanley where are you?" 

He wondered to himself if he should have kept a better eye on him. But surely Stan couldn't have gone missing in such a small house?

His brother's booming laughter came from the kitchen. Ford stopped, a lump growing in his throat. He shook his head and forced himself to interrupt whatever had his brother in such high spirits. He crossed the hall and reached the doorway. Looking inside he saw Stanley grinning from ear to ear. 

"Kid that's genius." 

_Kid?_

Ford came forward, eye's alight as he turned to see if Stanley had been able to turn Dipper's mood. 

He stopped cold. 

" _Mabel ... ?_ " 

***

"Mabel!" Dipper rushed forward, arms stretched out wide. 

"Dipping Sauce!"

Ford reached forward to hold his nephew back, but it was too late. They collided, and then Dipper fell straight through his sisters arms. He tripped and stumbled. Stanley's eyes widened. 

"Whoa. That's weird." He blinked, then glanced up at Ford. "That's ... weird - right?"

"Mabel?" Dipper turned to stare at his sister, face twisted in a pained state of confusion. 

Mabel glanced down at her self, her own puzzled expression coating her features. 

Ford shook his head. 

"Dipper that's ... that's not Mabel." 

His nephew whipped his gaze to Ford and scowled. 

"What are you talking about? Yes it is! She's right there!" 

Mabel looked up at Ford. 

"What do you mean Grunkle Ford? Of course I'm me. Right Grunkle Stan?" 

Stanley furrowed his brow. 

"Who - ?" His face brightened. "Oh right. Me. Yeah. Of course you're you. Who else would you be?" 

Ford looked between the faces of his family, unsure of how to proceed. They stared right back at him. 

And then an idea began to form in his mind. 

***

He could do this. It was pure theory, but if he simply found the right way to go about it. 

He spread out all his papers on his desk. Everything he had ever learned about ghosts. Anything about the dead. All of it. He could do this. His brother might be lost, but he could save his niece. 

He could save Mabel. 

***

Looking closer, Dipper could see lines crossing his sister's skin. Traveling up and down her arms and wrapping around her face in delicate swirls. She looked like a sea of artful lines. All of them twisting across her body in the delicate bloom of a bright flame. 

He ignored them. Instead he focused on the joke she was telling Grunkle Stan. He could see her eyes struggling to keep their light. Some terrible thought brimming at the edge of her mind. But Grunkle Stan wasn't keeping dark ideas at bay, and kept both children smiling despite the tears threatening to overwhelm them. 

***

"Wait - Dipper the scrapbook!" 

"What?"

"The scrapbook, go get it!" 

***

"And look. This was the time I made a wax statue that looked like you!"

Dipper nodded. 

"Remember? It got it's head chopped off by wax figures that came to life!"

Mabel pointed to another picture. 

"Remember this one Grunkle Stan? Do you?"

Stanley shook his head. 

"I'm sorry kids, but I don't know what this is - or who you are - or - ," 

BOOM!

The sound of an explosion shook the house. 

***

Ford coughed into his hand and stood to his feet. He looked around and moaned at the mess. He hunch his shoulders, mourning his failure. 

"Great Uncle Ford? Great Uncle Ford! Are you alright?" 

Ford turned to see Dipper working his way through to him. He shook his head, then walked over. 

"Yes. Yes, I'm alright." He looked behind him at the mess he'd made. 

His plan had failed. He closed his eyes and let out a weary sigh. 

***

"I don't see her. Grunkle Stan? Did you see where she went?" Dipper walked to one side of the room, then to the doorway and looked out. 

Stanley scratched his head. 

"No, it's weird. It's like she just - disappeared." 

"Mabel?" Dipper cupped his hands over his mouth and called out. "Mabel! Where are you?" 

Ford stepped over and put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Dipper. The - what - what I was doing. I think I may have done this ... ," 

Dipper turned and looked up into Ford's pained expression. He swallowed and looked down at his hands. Clenching them into fists, he shook himself from Ford's grasp and stepped back. 

"No." 

"Dipper - ," Ford reached out for his nephew. 

"Stay away from me!" Dipper turned and ran out of the room. 

Ford dropped his arm. The door swung open then slam shut and Ford's eyes widened. 

"Dipper? Where are you going!" He bolted after him. 

***

Dipper sprinted through the forest. He didn't know where he was headed, but his legs were focused on simply leading him away. Into the forest. Into the magic and mysteries that had consumed his summer. Maybe in there. Maybe he could reconnect with whatever had brought his sister back. 

Or maybe he could find a place to slow down. Lean against a tree. Catch his breath as he sobbed into his hand.

"Dipper!" 

Dipper jerked up, misty eyes catching sight of his Grunkle. 

"S-s-stay away from me." 

Ford slowed to a walk and crept forward. He held out an arm. 

"Dipper. Dipper, _please_." 

Dipper pursed his lips and stepped back. He shook his head. 

"N-n-no - ," he wiped at his cheeks and his face hardened. " _No_." 

Ford's brows pulled together as he stared down at his nephew. Dipper took another step back, then turned to run. Ford jerked forward and snatched his nephew's wrist. 

"Don't - ," 

"Let _go_ of me!" Dipper tried to twist away. 

"Please. Calm _down_."

"Let go!"

"Dipper - ," 

"No!" Dipper hit his Grunkle's chest with his fists. "Just let me go!" He kicked out, even as Ford wrapped his arms around himself, trapping him. 

"It's dangerous out here - ," 

"I don't care! It doesn't matter - I don't care! I just want her back! She was here! I saw her! I _saw_ her!" 

"I know." 

Dipper burst into tears. 

"It's not _fair_. She was _right_ here. I _s-s-saw_ her." 

"I know." Ford pulled his nephew closer. "Trust me. I _know_." 

Dipper stopped struggling and clung to his Grunkle.  

"I j-j-just want her back. She was right here. _R-r-right_ here ..." He sobbed into his Grunkle's chest. 

Ford squeezed his eyes shut and hugged Dipper tight. 

"I know Dipper, I know. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry ... ," 

***

He watched the man - Ford - throw party decorations in the trash. 

"Getting rid of some old junk?" he asked. 

Ford glanced up. He straightened and dusted off his hands. 

"It's someone's birthday today. Do you think you could guess whose?" 

Stanley scratched his head. He looked at the various number 13 's sitting there. 

"It's not - that boy's?" 

Ford gave him a small smile. 

"Yes it is. Do you think you remember?"

Stanley scowled. 

"Sorry, but it's still not coming. _I don't remember_."  

Ford's smile dropped. 

"Right." He nodded. "Of course." His gaze fell to the floor.

Stanley crossed his arms. He was getting pretty sick and tired of seeing that look on the guy's face. He didn't seem to be getting it that Stanley didn't _know_. He didn't know anything. Not about _anything_. He glanced back at the trash and furrowed his brows.

"Wait - if it's that kid's birthday, why are you throwing stuff out?"

Ford turned his back. 

"It's someones else's birthday too." He walked out of the room without another word. 

Stan scowled at the cryptic remark. He leaned against the wall, tapping his fingers against his arm, agitated. Looking through the doorway, he saw Ford sit at the table across from Dipper. They didn't speak. The two of them just sat and stared out the window. 

Stanley was about to leave, when he noticed the girl from before walk up. Mabel - her name was Mabel. Stanley straightened, expression easing at her entrance. 

"Hey kiddo. Everyone's been looking for you. Where'd you go?" 

Mabel stopped. She looked around herself, then back at Stan. Her shoulder's shrugged. 

"I don't really know. That felt kinda weird." She came over and looked into the doorway. Her face fell. "They look really sad." 

Stanley pursed his lips. He crossed his arms again and looked away. 

"Yeah, I don't know what their problem is." 

Mabel hugged herself. 

"I think it's because of us." 

Stanley glanced up her. He let his eyes drift to Dipper and Ford. 

" ... you think?" 

Mabel nodded. 

"Yeah." 

Stan rubbed his arm, a chill working its way into his skin. He thought about the last few days. The look on Ford's face every time Stanley spoke. He let out a sigh.

"You know kid - you might be right." 

Dipper's gaze strayed from the window and made their way to various spots around the room. He glanced past the doorway and his eyes grew wide. 

"Mabel?" He blinked a moment, then flew out his chair. "Mabel!" 

***

Mabel gave her brother a bittersweet smile. 

"Dipper. I think I have to go." 

"What? _No_. Mabel _no_." Dipper reached out to take hold of her arm. His hand fell through and his face grew pained. 

Ford put a hand on his nephew's shoulder. 

"Mabel. What makes you say that?" 

The girl looked up at her Grunkle. 

"I don't know. I just - don't feel right." She looked at Dipper, then back to Ford. "A moment ago. When I left. That ... felt weird. But in a good way." 

Ford breathed in, then rubbed both his arms. His eyes lingered over a spot on the floor.

"I was afraid I had caused you to ... 'cross over' ... in a manner of speaking." He shook his head. "But it seems something is still keeping you here." 

"Well whatever it is - ," Dipper looked from Ford to his sister. " - we should keep away from it. You can't go. Mabel you _can't_." 

"Dipper," Mabel looked around herself. "This ... doesn't feel right." 

"No. It's alright. It can be okay. We'll just - have to figure something out. Grunkle Ford, you can try to do something again. Right? And if it doesn't work - you'll try again. I'll help. We can't give up. We _can't_. We can do this. We can fix it. We _have to_ \- ," tears began to well in his eyes. "Please - we can't just - ," he put a hand over his face. 

Ford pulled him in for a hug. Mabel stepped over and let his hand rest against his skin. Dipper shivered, but didn't pull away. 

They stood there a moment in the silence. 

***

"What are you all looking at me like that for?" 

Mabel stepped forward. 

"Grunkle Stan. I think you're my unfinished business." 

Stanley raised a brow. 

"Your what-now?"

Dipper swallowed and spoke up. 

"You need to remember. And then she can ... p-pass on." 

Stanley's brows scrunched in confusion. 

"Pass on where?" 

***

"Anything Stanley? Anything at all?" Ford looked down at his brother, expression full of pleading hope. 

Stanley growled. 

" _No_. I told you. I don't remember. None of this is 'ringing any bells' or 'jogging any memories' or any of that. I don't know, alright?" 

"Please Grunkle Stan." Mabel pointed at the scrapbook. "Just look a _little_ closer. You have to remember. I want you to. We all do. _Please_?" 

Stanley glanced at the girl and his expression softened. He let out a sigh, then focused on the book. He tried to search his brain for something - anything. He didn't know what he was looking for exactly, but he searched. 

Mabel turned the page and Dipper pointed to another picture. 

"This is when you won the election."

Mabel nodded. 

"Yeah, but then you got disqualified because of all the crimes you've committed." 

"There's a lot."

"A lot, a lot." 

Stanley focused on the picture. Something sparked in his mind. 

"You kids were there?" 

"Yes! Do you remember?" 

Stanley put his face in his hand. 

"I - I don't - ," 

Their faces lit up with possibility. 

"Stanley - just focus on the memory." Ford put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't force it, just let it come." 

Thoughts flowed through his head. Memories. He was getting memories. The summer came back in a thin line of incidents. Moments spent in the Mystery Shack, around the town, with the kids - 

Stanley glanced up. 

" ... Mabel?" Another image floated across his mind. 

A brilliant shooting star blazing across the sky. 

Mabel stepped back and looked down at herself. Her whole being was becoming translucent. She was disappearing. Dipper and Ford straightened, attention caught by the ghost of a girl flickering in and out of existence. Mabel smiled up at them. 

"We did it. I can go now." 

Dipper clenched his jaw and held himself in a tight grip. His sister turned to him. 

"Dipper. I have to go. I have to." 

He shook his head. 

"I don't _want_ you to." 

She gave him a small smile. 

"It's okay - ,"

"No. It's _not_." 

She shook her head. 

"But it is. I'll see you again." Her form shook with another flicker. "Just not for a long time - 'kay dip-dop?" 

Dipper bit his lip. His eyes grew misty, but he kept it in. Dipper nodded his head. 

"Okay," he whispered. "I'll see you - later." 

Mabel waved at him, then to her Grunkles. 

"Bye - for now." 

Before anything more could be said, she faded. 

In the following quiet silent tears trailed down Ford's face. Dipper stepped over and gave his Grunkle's hand a reassuring squeeze. Stanley sat, frozen in an empty expression of shock.

***

They stood in front of the bus stop, Dipper's things packed and ready to go. Ford took in a deep breath, then let it out. 

"Dipper. Do you think you're going to be okay?" He looked away from the street, down to his nephew. 

Dipper didn't respond. Ford put a hand on his shoulder. 

"It's okay to say you won't be." 

Dipper shook his head. 

"No, I ... I think I will be." He twitched his nose. " ... eventually. It's - good. That she stuck around like that. Otherwise ... I don't know." 

Ford gave him a reassuring smile. 

"Okay." He nodded. "Okay." 

The bus pulled up and the door opened. 

"Last bus leaving Gravity Falls. All aboard." 

Ford looked around, making sure everything was in place. The sequel of a pig echoed behind him and he turned. Dipper eyes widened. 

" _Waddles_." 

The pig ran over and jumped on the boy. Dipper fell to the ground and struggled to keep the animal off. He pushed Waddles away and stood, expression pained. 

"Man, I almost forgot about you." 

The pig sat and looked up at Dipper with its vacant stare. Dipper put a hand to his head. 

"What am I gonna do with him Great Uncle Ford." He looked over at his Grunkle, eyes wide with dismay. "I can't bring him back home, my parents won't let a pig in the house - ," 

Stanley stomped over and spoke up for what seemed to be the first time since Mabel left. 

"Ah - you know what forget it!" Stanley picked up the pig in his arms. "I lived with this pig all summer. Now _your_ parents are gonna have to." He went to the bus and set the pig inside. "Hey bus guy. This pig is coming with the kid." 

The driver motion with his hand. 

"Now hold on a second. Bringing animals on board a moving vehicle is strictly prohibited by - ," 

Stanley brandished his gold knuckles with a dark look, and next to him Ford came up to display his gun. 

"W-wha- W-welcome aboard! You can sit in the front row - pig." he gave the two men a nervous stare. 

Stanley stepped back. He glanced at Dipper. Getting on one knee, he put a hand on his nephew's shoulder. Dipper wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Thanks Grunkle Stan."

Stanley patted his back. They separated and Dipper waved to Ford. He turned and walked onto the bus. Waddles oinked at him, and Dipper leaned down and gave him a tight hug, burrowing his face in the animal's side.

The bus's door closed, and the sound of the brakes released as the vehicle began to move. Dipper sat by the window and waved at his Grunkles. The two men waved back till their nephew was out of sight.

Ford came over and gave his brother's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"How are you Stanley? Are you okay?"

Stanley glanced at his brother, then shook his hand off.

"No." He turned and walked away.

Ford swallowed and stared after him. A moment passed. Ford picked at his extra fingers then straightened and headed towards the car. Together they went home.

***

Dipper sat out on his porch and looked up into the night. The old floorboard creaked and he turned. A smile grew on his face. 

"Hey." 

His wife came and sat down next to him. 

"Hey. Whatcha thinking about?" 

Dipper shrugged. 

"Nothing much." 

Old arms wrapped around his shoulders and he held them in place with his own. Looking, he watched the lights twinkle in the sky. 

"How are the kids doing?" 

His wife chuckled. 

"They're having a riot with _their own_ kids. I think we can take a moment alone, you worry wort." 

Dipper smiled. The crickets echoed on the wind as the two of them stared up. His wife leaned close. 

"Happy Birthday." she whispered. 

Dipper patted her arm and let out a sigh. 

"Happy Birthday," he murmured. 

_Happy Birthday Mabel_

***

He looked around himself. Everything was white fog. He squinted and moved forward. 

"Dipper?" 

Dipper turned. An old memory sparked in his mind. The clouds dispersed and he stood face to face with a small figure he hadn't seen in a _long_ while. 

"Mabel," he breathed. 

"Dipper! Hey! You finally made it!" 

A wide smile lit up his face and he strode forward. Mabel ran to him and he caught her in a swirling hug. 

*** 

"Look there's Mom, and Dad, and Grandpa Sherman, and look Dipper! Grunkle Ford and Grunkle Stan!" 

Dipper looked around at all the faces. He glanced to the side and saw his Grunkles tangled with each other in a headlock. Mabel bounced over to them. 

"Alright! Break it up you two!"

They separated, each breathless and grinning. Stan shook his head. 

"As noddle armed as every poindexter." 

"Stanley, for the millionth time - _I'm_ stronger." 

"Pfft." 

Mabel waved a hand in their faces. 

"Woohoo. Dipper 's here. Anyone care about that?" 

They both glanced up and their grins stretched wider. 

"Dipper!" They exclaimed in unison. 

Ford shot Stanley a look. 

"I bet Dipper could beat you." 

"What? A nerd like him?" 

"Mabel can." 

"She can beat you too, genius." 

 

Dipper looked around at his family. 

He smiled. 


End file.
